The Way To Love
by Goten's Daughter
Summary: This is a GB story. This is also my first fafic. Please RR. Reviews: Don't care if it's harsh or not. Made by two crazy girls.


The Way To Love

Skipping ahead to the wedding

**When they kissed, Bra's water broke with a "gush" sound. " Ahhhhhh,"**

**screamed Bra. ' I had to pick today!' thought Goten. Bulma got her cell phone**

**and called 911. Bulma made Vegeta go so he can be with his daughter in need.**

**Later the ambulance came and took Goten, Vegeta, and Bra to the hospital. Bra's**

**wedding dress was drenched in blood. " Oh no! The baby's coming out," said the**

**man. Vegeta not knowing that they had to look at Bra there, was about to kill the**

**guy. Instead, the ambulance turned a hard turn. The men in the ambulance**

**bumped their heads and became unconscious. Bra shouted in pain and it was up**

**to Goten to deliver their baby. " Goten! Help! It hurts! It hurts!" Bra shouted in**

**pain. Goten was drenched in sweat in his new tux that his mom got for him. " I**

**don't know what to do?" Goten said nervously. " Goten, do something. Ahhhh! "**

**Bra shouted. " Do something you idiot!" Vegeta yelled watching his daughter**

**scream in pain. " What! You're the Prince of Sayains! You do something!" Goten**

**yelled back. " It's your baby, you brat!" Vegeta yelled. " She's your daughter!"**

**Goten shouted right back at Vegeta. " Goten, Dad, hurry!" Bra said as she**

**screamed. " Hold up, Bra! We're talking here!" Goten said. " Don't you tell my**

**daughter what to do!" Vegeta yelled back at him. " She's _my_ wife!" Goten yelled**

**back at him. " You're a bitch!" Vegeta yelled. " What!" Goten yelled. " You heard **

**me! You matha fucker!" Vegeta yelled back. " Goten, Dad, THE BABY'S **

**COMING!" Bra yelled. " Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta yelled at his daughter. "Don't**

**tell my wife to shut the fuck up!" Goten yelled at the enraged Vegeta. They kept **

**on going and going. ( elevator music) " Ahhhhhh!" Bra screamed at the top of **

**her lungs. It scared the shit of the in-laws. " Ok! Ok! I'll get the baby, Vegeta you **

**support huh," said Goten. " Sure. But watch it where you're touching boy." Vegeta**

**said. " Well geez, I'll have to touch everywhere to get the baby out!" Goten said **

**with a Vegeta like smirk. " Shut up and just do it!" Vegeta said as he made his way**

**towards Bra. " Take a deep breath Goten. You can do this! YOU CAN DO THIS!"**

**Goten thought to himself. " Dad! Please hold my hand so I can have support." Bra **

**said in pain. " Ok, just hold on princess." Vegeta said as he held her hand. " Oh**

**my God! Oh my God!" Goten said shockingly. " What is it you fool!" shouted**

**Vegeta at the spiked hair shocked boy. " Hey! I see a head! It has thick black hair**

**with blue tips! Shouted Goten. " What!" shouted Vegeta. " Who cares what she/**

**or he looks like. Just move it!" shouted Bra. " The body's coming out. Ewww! It's **

**covered in blood! Ewwww!" thought Goten. " Ahh... ok Bra now ahh... you need **

**to push so I can get the baby out, hehe." Goten said nervously. " What are you so **

**nervous about boy?" Vegeta asked. " I... I... I...?" Goten said. " You what!" **

**Vegeta yelled. " I feel sick!" Goten said. " Oh brother." Vegeta said, rolling his**

**eyes. " Well geez, I never done this before!" Goten said. " You've went against**

**Majin Buu and died, yet you can't deliver a baby. You really are Kakarot's brat!" **

**Vegeta said. " Shut the fuck up Vegeta!" Goten shouted. " Why you!" Vegeta said **

**as he fired up a blast. " Oh Shit!" Goten thought. " Not in the truck dad!Ahh!" **

**Bra said. " Bra don't pay attention to your dad right now!" Goten shouted at his **

**wife. " Don't you dare tell _my_ daughter what to do!" yelled Vegeta as he prepared **

**to hit Goten. " Please not now Daddy!" Bra said with pain. " Ok. Hey, brat! **

**Deliver the baby!" Vegeta yelled as he held onto Bra. " Fine! Now Bra, just**

**one more push and it is out of there!" Goten said. Bra nodded. " Ahhh!" Bra **

**yelled as she tried to push the baby out. " I can't!" she yelled. " You must Bra!**

**OR, our baby' going to die!" Goten shouted. " Come on, Princess!" Vegeta yelled,**

**trying not to lose his granddaughter/ or grandson. " It's coming out B-chan!" **

**shouted Goten. " Give it one more push Princess!" Vegeta yelled. " I'll try!" Bra **

**yelled. " Ahhh!" Suddenly, the cry of a baby broke Bra's yelling. " It's out!" **

**Goten says as he looks at the baby. " What is it?" Vegeta asked. Goten held up **

**the baby so everybody could see. " Look!" said Goten. " There's "Mr. Winkie" in **

**the middle!" Everybody looks at him. " It's a boy , you idiot!" Vegeta yelled as **

**Goten covered the baby with a blanket that came out of nowhere. " That's what**

**I said butthead!" Goten said to Vegeta. " Shut up both of you and give me the **

**baby!" Bra shouted. Goten did as he was told before anything else was going to **

**happen to him. " Hello my wonderful, adorable, sweet baby boy!" Bra said with**

**love. " Hi there son! Look Bra, look what we did!" Goten said all excited. Just **

**then, a sniffle came to their ears. " Are you crying Vegeta!" Goten said with a **

**famous son grin on his face. " No! I... I... I just have something in my eye, that's**

**all!" Vegeta said trying not to show Bra and Goten the tears in his eyes. " The **

**famous Prince of Sayians is crying!" Goten yelled in shock. Suddenly, a baby's**

**cry broke the silence. " Yep, he sure is Goten! Aren't you my baby boy! Yes you **

**are! Yes you are!" Bra said in baby talk. Goten and Vegeta stared at her. " What **

**are going to name him Princess?" Vegeta asked. " We're going to name him ..."**


End file.
